


Something Different

by Ritzy_bird



Series: #Jeanmarcoweek2016 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marital Problems, not a feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzy_bird/pseuds/Ritzy_bird
Summary: Their life married had become somewhat boring, plain, and consistent. So much so that it worried Jean to hear that Marco wanted to do something different.[JM Week Day 5: Past/Future]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit I didn't like this prompt because unless you were doing time travel or flashbacks there was no straightforward way to fill the prompt. And I like conceptualized prompts but when they are both the same theme but reversed, it gives you that same problem if you don't know how to do the concept specifically. So this is my response to that.
> 
> Part of jeanmarco week 2016, Prompt Day 5: Past/Future  
> You can ask/message me things on my tumblr, crackerjacknotanon.

Today was a day like any other. Jean got up early, but not as early as he'd planned, and he made breakfast for himself. He nearly burned his toast, he realized he couldn't find the softened butter for his toast, or his eggs. 

Another day, another small but inconvenient problem. He forgot to wash the clothes he was going to wear for work, but that was okay, he could just wear what he wore 4 days ago-- No one would notice or care. 

He forgot something. Yesterday it was the car keys, the day before that was his laptop, today it was his wallet. It was a messy rush that probably wouldn't happen if he just took it all one thing at a time.

A day like all the rest, until he ran back upstairs. "Jean? Are you leaving?" Marco asked from his room, the first one on the right after getting up the stairs.

Jean peeked into the room, "Yeah! Forgot my wallet!" He explained quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Do you have to? I mean, do you really hafta' go? Today?" Marco complained, uncharacteristically of him. Sometimes he'd ask Jean not to go to work, and every time Jean left anyway.

"Yeah, I have to." Jean stated firmly before rushing down the hall into the guest room; _his_ room, to snatch his wallet off the nightstand. 

"Jean? You don't have to go, c'mon, I'll even have sex with you."

It froze Jean in his tracks as he heard it not even before he passed in front of Marco's door. Jean quickly walked over to it, pushing it open, "What?" A joke, that's what it must've been.

But Marco only laughed from his bed, "You heard me." And he stared at Jean, "You don't have to go to work today, do you?"

Jean blinked a few times, confused and stunned out of his mind. "Uh... hold on." He practically whispered, unintentionally, then backed away and rushed down the stairs, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

He immediately called his boss, because he knew that today would just have to be a sick day. "Hey, morning. U-uh... listen, I, I can't come into work today. It's Marco." He said in somewhat of a fluster.

"Oh, is he okay?" His boss asked, her voice professional but worrisome all the same. 

"I-I dunno, I just-- Something's wrong with him today and I don't know what." He tried to explain, unsure of how exactly to get across how such a simple sentence could scare him at all.

"Don't worry about it, just come in when you have everything sorted out." A day of leniency from his boss, another thing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, okay thanks. Bye." Jean said hurriedly, hanging up and practically dropping his phone on the couch before returning upstairs. 

"Are you still awake Marco?" He asked as he walked into the room, pulling a chair from the unused desk and over to the bed. "Marco? Hey, did you take anything recently?"

Marco look absolutely exhausted. In the movies, and books, when people are as sick as he was, they always exaggerated how people looked. When really, the worst thing about it all was just, how tired Marco seemed all the time. 

"...3?" Marco muttered in answer.

Jean wanted to be pissed, he really did, but how could he? "Is it that bad?" He asked quietly instead, reaching over to grab the pill bottle from the nightstand. 1 a day, that's what Marco was supposed to have.

When Jean didn't get an answer, he decided to gently question Marco further, "Why'd you say that to me before?" Marco would never offer to have sex with Jean, he never enjoyed it. At least not unless it was a special day like their anniversary and he was feeling alright enough to try. Today was not one of those days.

Again, no answer. "Marco, you can't just _say_ things like that to keep me from going to work." He was upset, but he did his best not to get angry. The chances of Marco even remembering this conversation later was slim.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Marco whined, tears coming to his eyes. "I just don't want you to go-- It hurts, it hurts so fucking _much_ okay? I don't want you to leave me." 

Suddenly it seemed like Jean was reliving the time when it all started. When Marco's mood, his entire personality, went down the drain into an inconsistent mess. 

Demanding a divorce because, apparently, Jean wasn't his husband anymore and was just a glorified babysitter. Helping Marco walk some days, helping him get out of the god damn shower because sometimes he just couldn't move enough to get over the tub.

And then there were the times where Marco had been given up on by everyone else, or at least he thought they had. Crying in desperation to keep Jean from getting upset with him, begging him not to leave even if the romance in their life had finally died. 

Jean put up with it all because Marco used to put up with _worse_ and Jean didn't even have excuses back then. Now there was nothing left for Marco to get upset about. He had his good days and his bad days, like today, but their life had finally become quiet and normal at last. 

"...It's okay. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. But you can't take so many of these, it messes with your head." Jean sighed, keeping the bottle close to him as if Marco would try taking it back. But he knew there was no way Marco was in the position to be moving at all, not today. Not right now. 

He never liked these pills, or the fact that Marco had to take them, but Marco needed them. Sometimes Jean wished he could get something stronger for the pain, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted that. What Marco was on now was already strong enough to confuse him on a bad day, he wasn't sure how much more "out of it" either of them could take. 

"Don't leave. _Please_." Marco insisted, his eyes pleading but barely able to stay open. God was he miserable.

In the past, Jean would've been offended that Marco was so worried, even if it was only because of his pain medicine. He only gave a small smile as he reached forward and rested his hand on top of Marco's, watching as Marco started to fall asleep again. "I won't, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, yeah, kind of. But it was either this or some really lame time travel thing, because I am really really bad at time travel plots. Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment telling me how you felt about it!


End file.
